How Could You?
by Timmy the dog
Summary: It's the night after Ron and Lavender kiss Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender think about whats happened.Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or anything in the books.**

**How Could You?**

"_**There in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped of closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose."**_

**Harry sighed. Why was love so complicated? Every single time something seemed to be right, something else destroyed it. Harry turned over. It was late,. hHe heard someone sigh and turn over., over tThe sound of Neville's snores echoed in the background. Ron must still be awake. How could he of sleptep.? Harry would never be able to sleep again if he had done that to someone. How could heRon ofhave done that to herHermione? Howand Why? Everyone was having love problems., he wasHarry had some himself. Ginny had felt the same about him once but she didn't now. Dean was the only one for her. Harry had lost his chance of Ginny loving him back. Why had these feelings only just started? If only they had started a few years ago. Maybe, then Ginny would have gone out with him then. Harry felt like kicking something or someonehimself. He considered getting waking Ron up and kicking him but decided it wouldn't make him feel better. ****What about Hermione? Her relationship with Krum had fizzled out a long time ago and now Ron had betrayed her. Couldn't he tell she likedhim? She could tell he likedher and Harry could see they bothlikedeach other. It was just Ron being ignorant. of the truth. He seemed to be having too much fun with Lavender! Hermione must be devastated. Harry just hoped she might just manage to get some sleep that night because he definitely wouldn't.**

**Ron sighed and turned over. Ginny had been wrong, iIf he had the experience of a 12 year old, why was Lavender all over him.? That showed her! So what if Harry had kissed Cho and Hermione had kissed Krum? Now Hhe had kissed Lavender, lots! He did feel a bit weird though. He wondered what was wrong with Hermione. She was probably just jealous that he had a girlfriend and she had nothing. It was her own fault. She deserved to suffer., After all, sshe kept on insulting him! At least Lavender respected him but… .she wasn't as cleaver, kind, pretty and considerate as Hermione. What was he thinking! Lavender was all of those things and more;, much more! Hermione just always wants to be the centre of attention. Iin class. bBy knowing all the text books inside out and outside the classroom by throwing a wobbly lip every 10 seconds! He didn't know why he and Harry putted up with her. ****Ron winced.; Tthe cuts on his hands still stung. Damn Hermione and her magic birds! He bet that she was fast asleep in bed at this very second, not bothering to space a single thought for his sore hands.**

**In the girl's' dorm, Hermione was lying on her bed, still fully clothed, sobbing into her pillow. Ginny was sitting at the end of the bed gently patting Hermione on the back.**

"**How? How could he!" cried Hermione, tears were steaming down her face and her nose was running. Ginny passed her a tissue from a box next to the bed. **

"**I didn't know how he could have done that to you. You of all people, one of his best friends!" she answered.**

"**It's my all fault! It's because I went out with Viktor! He is punishing me for it!"**

"**No!" Ginny cried, bursting into tears. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! Not yours!"**

"**What!" Hermione replied, lookinged confusedsurprised.**

"**I shouted at him! He saw me and Dean kissing in the corridor soand he started to shouting at us and then we started to argue. Then I started to makemade fun of the fact that he's never kissed a girl. I told him that Harry had kissed Cho and… and that you had kissed CrumbKrum****. I know that I promised not to, but it just slipped out! I said he was the only one who acts like it's something sick because he had the experience of a 12 year old. He did it to prove me wrong!"**

"**No!. No! It's my fault!" Hermione cried, starting to sobbing harder. "If only I had told him how I feel!"**

"**It's obvious how you both feel! You both love each other! Ron feels the same about you as you do about him. Why is it so hard for you both to see that?" Ginny sighedannounced.**

"**I don't know!. He got a funny way of showing his feelings. Kissing her in the middle of the common room!" Hermione shouted, tears steaming down her cheeks.**

"**He really does feel the same! Look Hermione, I've got some really hard classes in the morning. I have to get to bed. I'm really, really sorry.," Ginny said.**

"**It's okOK.," Hermione replied as Ginny went back to her own dorm.**

**Hermione was awake for hours thinking about Ron that night,. sShe thought about him for many nights after that one, and when she finally fell asleep, all she could dream about was her and Ron and what could have been.**

**Lavender Brown smiled as she lay down in bed. Finally she had the boy of her dreams!. Ron was everything a girl could ever want. He was handsome, funny and soooooooo sexy! Also he seemed to find her irrestible. But… but what about that Hermione Granger? Her little Ronny seemed to have a strange friend-ship with that girlHermione. What if to her it was more than a friend-ship? What if she had feelings for him? That wouldn't matter if Hermione did. Ron only had eyes for her and what handsome eyes he had.! Ron was such a good kisser, he was so strong and manly. She'd had feelings for him since the start of the school year. She'd dreamt about kissing him for many a night. In which Sshe' had thought up the pet names Ronny-kins and Won-won herself. She wondered what Harry and Hermione had been doing in that classroom. Just them and a few birds. Why had that horrid girl got her nasty birds to attack her poor Ronny-kins? Lavender pushed all of these thoughts into the back of her mind;, she'd think about them it tomorrow. She drifted off to sleep and dreamed of her and Ron's wedding day and them ridding off into the sunset on a flying horse.**

**A/N: Sorry Lavender's bit was shorter than the others but I nearly throew up while typing it. (I hated it when Lavender and Ron got together) I Hope you liked it. **


End file.
